


We can tease you all night...

by lwtommo



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Français, Lemon, M/M, OT3, On the Road Again, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Smut, louis centric, otra
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtommo/pseuds/lwtommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn, Liam et Louis se retrouve dans la chambre à Zayn pour se détendre après un concert, en fumant quelques joints.<br/>Zayn se sent assez mal au point, et Louis devient le centre de l'attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can tease you all night...

Aujourd'hui, dernier concert à Tokyo. Les fans ont été super durant tout leur séjour. Respectueuses, aimables, souriantes, et hypers reconnaissantes. Une certaine nostalgie s'emparait des cinq garçons, qui, s'ils l'avaient pu, seraient restés plus longtemps à cet endroit.  
Niall et Harry sont sortis en boîte de nuit, ou au restaurant, Louis ne sait plus trop ce qu'Harry lui a dit durant le trajet, un peu plus tôt. A vrai dire, il dormait à moitié. Ils sont assez fatigués de ce long voyage à travers le monde où ils y donnent toute leur énergie pour voir des milliers de sourires se former sur des visages illuminés.

De ce fait, Louis, Liam et Zayn sont tous les trois seuls, dans leurs chambres d'hôtel respectives. Ils ont chacun la propre chambre, sauf Louis et Harry, qui eux, partagent la leur. Mais ça, personne en dehors des équipes qui les accompagnaient et des garçons ne sont au courant. D'ailleurs, personne ne doit jamais le savoir, sans quoi les conséquences seraient irréparables.

Donc, étant donné que ce soir deux d'entre eux étaient partis, et eux s'ennuyant dans leurs chambres, ils se sont tous les trois rejoins dans celle de Zayn, après le concert. Ils ont l'habitude de faire ça, parfois, pour décompresser.  
A vrai dire, c'est assez difficile pour eux de s'endormir juste après deux heures de show.. Il leur faut du temps pour se remettre de leurs émotions, et se calmer un peu. Et pour cela, ils ont une méthode bien à eux : Leur rituel est de se réunir, et se poser tous ensembles, dans l'un de ces grands lits de leur hotel, en fumant un joint, parfois plusieurs, les yeux fermés. Et parfois, il leur arrive de parler du concert qu'ils viennent de donner, et de blaguer sur la fausse note qu'untel a fait, ou sur la pancarte qu'untel a vu dans le public.. Ce genre de choses. Et ça peut durer plusieurs heures, parfois. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent de fatigue, et qu'ils se réveillent en pleine nuit en ayant froid, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent dans la chambre d'untel.

 

Ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, bien qu'ils ne sont que trois, ils se sont assis dans le lit, attendant Zayn, qui est parti chercher quelques joints ainsi que plusieurs bières.

 

-Que ça?? Dit Louis en levant un sourcil d'un air surpris, le voyant revenir.  
-Ouais, j'me sens pas... trop bien ce soir. Je préfère pas..  
-Comme tu veux, si tu veux qu'on te laisse tranquille, tu nous le dis hein? S'inquiète Liam.  
-Ouais, t'en fait pas. J'vais juste.. m'allonger. Vous n'avez qu'à bouger un peu pour que je me faufile sous les couettes, et ça ira.

 

Liam et Louis se sont exécutés, et se déplacent un peu, pour que Zayn puisse s'allonger dans son lit, pendant que ce dernier se déshabille, et entre dans son lit une fois en caleçon.  
Louis sort le briquet de son jean et allume son joint. Il s'approche de la figure de Liam, et allume le joint qu'il avait dans entre les lèvres à l'aide du sien déjà allumé, avant de jeter son briquet sur la table basse, et de se reculer de son visage, duquel il s'est dangereusement rapproché.

 

-Tu te sentais aussi comme ça durant le concert ? Demande Louis, en se tournant vers Zayn.  
-Non, non.. C'était dans le Van, je sais pas.. C'est bizarre, ça doit être le stress j'pense, ou alors j'ai mal digéré un truc.. Dit-il en enlevant l'élastique de ses cheveux, en les ébouriffant, les laissant recouvrir les cotés son crâne rasé.  
-Stressé... Dit Louis à voix haute. J'suis sur que ça te ferait du bien, tu le serais un peu moins avec ça. Répond-il en s'approchant de son visage, pour lui jeter la fumée de sa première taf. Tiens, fume un peu. Aujoute-t-il en lui proposant son joint.  
-Non, non, vraiment, Lou. J'en ai pas envie.. Il remonte les couvertures sur lui, jusqu'à son visage.  
-Attends, je sais comment faire, moi. Interrompt Liam, buvant une gorgée de sa bière, avant de poser la bouteille par terre.

 

Il met son joints à ses lèvres, se met à quatre patte dans le lit, et monte à la hauteur de Zayn. Après avoir inhalé de cette substance, il se rapproche des lèvres du pakistanais, presse ses lèvres contre les siennes, et lui souffle le tout dans la bouche.  
Ce qui fait pouffer de rire ce dernier, qui se met à toussoter dû à la fumée.

 

-Espèce d'idiot! Lui dit Zayn.  
-T'a vu, qu'est-ce que j't'avais dit, il va mieux, il me crit dessus! Dit-il en rigolant, regardant Louis.  
Louis rigola à son tour, et se rapproche des deux.  
-Allez, un peu de bière maintenant, monsieur-je-suis-malade-et-je-veux-qu'on-s'occupe-de-moi.

 

Et il procéde de la même manière que Liam s'y est pris : il prend quelques gorgées de sa bière qu'il a déjà bu à moitié, puis en prend une autre, qu'il déverse dans la bouche à Zayn, mais qui malencontreusement, en renverse partout sur les draps. Et sur Zayn.

 

-Louis mais t'es sérieux mais regarde ce que t'a fait! J'en ai partout!  
-Comme si ça te dérangeait... Répond-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

Voyant déjà les effets de l'alcool, de la fatigue et du joint s'accumuler, il se retrouve les jambes à part et d'autres de Zayn, et lui lèche la mâchoire, ainsi que le cou en essayant de rattraper les bétises qu'il vient de faire..

 

-Rah mon dieu mais vous êtes pas possible vous deux.. Dit Liam amusé par la scène.  
-Est-ce que tu serais jaloux de ne pas avoir le privilège de lécher MONSIEUR Malik en personne? Plaisante Louis, le regardant le haussant les sourcils, un sourire en coin.

 

Liam bouscule brusquement Louis, et prend sa place, s'allongeant sur Zayn. Et à son tour, il répète les gestes de Louis, et vient déverser de la bière qu'il vient de mettre dans sa bouche dans celle de Zayn. Et ici, rien ne coule sur le corps de Zayn, qui se trouve déjà collant, avec la bière de Louis. Il y a juste une petite goutte qui coule à la commissure de ses lèvres, mais que Liam s'empresse de lécher, se retrouvant un peu idiot et rougissant, la langue sur les lèvres du métis.  
Zayn lui fait un regard en coin, et embrasse les lèvres de Liam, en le regardant dans les yeux, qui l'a fait se reculer légèrement, alors que Louis remonte sur le lit, donnant au passage une claque sur les fesses de Liam, se trémoussant.  
Ce dernier, surpris, laisse un petit gémissement sortir de ses lèvres, et bouge les hanches, ce qui fait frotter son entrejambe contre les draps de Zayn, dans lesquels ce dernier est.

Zayn cherchant un peu friction, répond à ce frottement, par un mouvement plus brusque du bassin, ce qui ne laissait pas Liam indifférent. De plus que les cinq dernières minutes venaient d'être assez...étranges pour eux trois.

 

-Oh mon cher Liam, que vois-je iciiiiii. T'es tendu, dis-moi... Plaisante Louis.  
-Oh mon dieu Tomlinson ta gueule! Répond-il en se lançant sur Louis, et en le tenant par les poignés, au dessus de sa tête. T'en veux peut-être un peu aussi, c'est ça? Dit il en se mettant sur lui aussi à part et d'autres de ses hanches, se frottant contre son entre-jambe également.

 

Louis est tout haletant. Et il semble déjà dur à travers son pantalon. Liam également d'ailleurs. Et à vrai dire, rien que le fait d'anticiper ce qui peut éventuellement arriver dans les cinq prochaines minutes est vraiment...CHAUD. C'est pourquoi Liam s'abaisse, et défait le bouton du slim noir de Louis, alors que Zayn, à côté de Louis, vient de lui tourner le visage pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Louis s'agrippe aux cheveux du métis, les mains enfin libre de l'emprise de Liam. De ce fait, Zayn se lève brusquement, ayant trop chaud, dans ces couvertures qui commencent à l'étouffer par la chaleur qui se dégage des quatre murs cette petite chambre d'hôtel.

 

Liam était assis à par et d'autre des genoux de Louis, maintenant, l'immobilisant. Zayn fait de même, mais se met à par et d'autres de sa taille, et commence à l'embrasser à commencer par son front, en passant par le bout de son nez, ses joues, sa mâchoire, qu'il s'attarde à lécher quelques instants, puis en se fofilant dans son cou, où il y laisse quelques baisers humides, en remontant à son lobe d'oreille, le rendant fou. Il lui tient par la même occasion les poignets par dessus la tête d'une main, comme le faisait Liam, et utilise l'autre pour s'amuser avec ses tétons, qui commencent à se durcir face à la situation excitante dans laquelle il se retrouve.

Louis adore ça, être dominé. Certes dans son couple, c'est lui le dominant la plupart du temps, car Harry préfère. Mais lorsqu'ils leur arrive échanger les rôles, il aime qu'on soit un peu brute avec lui, et qu'on le fasse languir d'envie, qu'on l'excite de cette façon. Harry lui fait toujours perdre la tête, avec ses caresses à en plus finir.  
Mais ce soir, ayant Zayn plus Liam rien que pour lui, l'excite encore plus, et il se trouve déjà tout en sueur, alletant de désir et immobile.

 

Liam, une fois le pantalon de Louis enlevé, lui embrasse chaque parcelle de sa peau, allant des pieds, s'attardant à prendre dans sa bouche ses orteils, remontant aux mollets, y faisant glisser sa langue tout le long, lui procurant une sensation de chatouille. Et remonte doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'attarde sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, où il en profite pour mordiller et lécher, jusqu'à ce que Louis commence à se plaindre et à lâcher quelques gémissements désespérés, se retrouvant esclave de deux corps sur le sien, qui font de lui leur véritable jouet, qui semblent prendre beaucoup de plaisir à le faire geindre de cette façon.  
Louis cherchant un peu de friction donne un coup de bassin...dans le vent. Les deux garçons prennent un plaisir fou à rendre Louis dingue.

 

-Allez les gars, merde!! Se plaint Louis.  
-Z, tu trouves pas qu'il est un peu trop bruyant? Dit Liam en se retournant vers Zayn  
-A qui tu le dis...j'te laisse arranger ça mon grand, tu sais comment t'y prendre. Répond Zayn en se mordant la lèvre pour cacher un sourire.

 

Liam halète d'anticipations suite aux paroles de Liam, tandis que Louis lance un regard d'incompréhension aux deux garçons, se demandant s'il comprend bien les sous-entendus. Liam se lève, tout en croisant le regard de Louis, il hausse un sourcil, avec un sourire en coin, et se rapproche de lui. Il déboutonne son pantalon en même temps qu'il avance vers Louis, avant de s'en débarrasser tout comme son caleçon, laissant son entre jambe respirer librement, sans le frottement du tissus qui commençait à l'irriter.

 

-Tu vas faire plaisir à papa, tu veux bien? Lui dit Liam, tenant son sexe dans la main droite, se rapprochant doucement de la bouche de Louis, en lui caressant la joue.

 

Ce dernier se rapprocha également, et se décale du mieux qu'il peut au bord du lit, Zayn étant toujours posé sur lui. Puis Louis commence à le prendre en bouche, avec un peu de peine, suite à la position inconfortable.  
A l'aide de ses mains que Zayn vient de lui rendre, il prend dans ses mains le sexe de Liam, avec lequel il commence à faire de petit vas et viens, alors qu'il s'amuse à tourner sa langue autour du bout rosé, en insistant sur la fente, ce qui fit gémir Liam, qui peut sentir à cet instant son bas ventre se contracter à maintes reprises. Voulant encore plus de sensations de la part du mécheux, il apporte sa main dans ses cheveux, pour qu'il le prenne plus profondément en bouche.

Zayn quant à lui, commence à enlever le caleçon de Louis, se met entre ses jambes, avant d'apporter son visage dangeureusement entre ses cuisses, où il s'amuse à caresser de ses joues rugueuses l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Louis se tortille. Il faut dire que Zayn ne s'est pas rasé depuis une bonne paire de jours, et que ses joues piquent et irritent la peau fragile de Louis, qui devient rouge suite aux frottements inconfortables. Cependant, Louis trouve ça quelque peu excitant, et Zayn peut le constater rien qu'à sa verge qui ne cesse de se dresser au fur et à mesure.  
Louis a Liam entièrement dans sa bouche, désormais. Il a relaxé sa gorge, et peut ainsi prendre l'intégralité de sa verge dans sa bouche. Pour procurer le plus de plaisir possible à Liam, Louis fait vibrer ses cordes vocales, en essayant de prononcer tant bien que mal quelques paroles qui doivent sans doute vouloir dire quelque chose du genre "est-ce que ça te plait comme ça?". La chaleur qui se propage à cet instant, submerge Liam.

 

-Putain de merde Louis, Harry ne m'avait jamais dit à quel point tu faisais ça comme un dieu!!

 

Louis ne pouvant pas répondre, se contente de serrer du plus qu'il le pouvait la base du pénis de Liam à l'aide de deux doigts, faisant geindre Liam. Puis, voyant que Liam est près de l'orgasme, il apporte sa deuxième mains à son entre-jambe et commence d'un doigt, à caresser l'anus de ce dernier.  
Il retire ses doigts qui étaient autour de sa verge, et commence à la place de légers vas-et-viens qui s'accélèrent au fur et à mesure, avant de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui suceter le gland goulûment. Et c'est lorsqu'il insère un deuxième doigt dans son cul, qu'il laisse son corps parler pour lui, et déverse sa semence dans la bouche à Louis, qui avale le tout.

 

-Louis, t'es juste, whoa, Je, j'ai..  
-Li, si tu venais m'aider à lui rendre le plaisir qu'il t'a procuré justement?!  
-A quatre pattes! Dit Liam, encore haletant et tremblant.

 

Louis ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un "mhhhh" avant de s'exécuter. Ses jambes sont toutes flageolantes et irritées suite aux frottements de la barbe de Zayn, et il ne sait vraiment pas comment il va pouvoir rester dans cette position..  
Zayn écarte ses fesses, et laisse Liam qui vient à peine de se remettre de son orgasme aller le lécher, et le préparer à la suite du jeu.

Il commence par de petites lampées, tout autour de son trou, et se rapproche un peu plus chaque fois. Louis s'impatiente et sent sa bite le gêner de plus en plus. De ce fait, il se cambre, et se retrouve les fesses en l'air, n'en pouvant plus.

 

-Liam, j't'en prie fait quelque chose me laisse pas comme ça oh mon dieu.  
-Dis-moi ce que tu veux, et peut-être que tu l'auras... Il lui claque la fesse.

 

Lorsqu'il parle, Liam procure du souffle froid sur l'anus humide de Louis, qui le fait se contracter.

 

-Entre ta langue, merde.  
Liam rit.  
-On t'a jamais appris à dire s'il te plait et merci???  
-Est-ce que tu peux me lécher le cul, s'il te plait et merci?  
-Dit comme ça...

 

Liam empoigne les fesses de Louis dans ses grandes mains viriles et les malaxent en même temps qu'il enfouit son visage à l'intérieur, pour le pénétrer le plus possible de sa langue. Louis est encore une fois tout haletant sous ses gestes, et se contente d'appuyer de tout son poids sa joue contre son oreiller, les yeux fermés, en gémissant bruyamment.

Zayn s'est positionné sur son flanc, à côté de Louis et contemple ses expressions de visage magnifique, lorsque Liam fait tourner sa langue tout autour de son trou, pour ensuite l'enfoncer du plus qu'il le peut. Il se contente du spectacle pour se masturber.

 

-Putain Liam je vais pas tarder à venir si tu t'arrêtes pas d'ici pe-uhhhhh Dit Louis en apportant une main à son entre-jambe.  
-Ehhh, nononon pas de main! Dit Zayn en le stoppant de son geste.  
Louis ne répond pas, mais commence à pleurnicher, tant sa bite lui fait mal.  
-J'ai l'impression que je vais imploser, putain les gars...

 

Zayn ayant une idée, se redresse, et écarte un peu plus l'une de ses fesses pour antiquer un doigt dans les fesses de Louis, pendant que Liam est toujours entrain de s'amuser avec sa langue.  
Louis lâche un "ohhh" de stupéfaction, et se contracte dues aux sensations qu'il ressent. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sent sa verge couler d'elle même, tâchant les draps de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

 

-Continuez, s'il vous plait, vous arrêtez pas, ohh..  
-Tu me vouvoies maintenant whooo, Dit Liam amusé, entre deux respirations.  
-Mais non espèce de con, je parlais à vous deux...oh... MAIS  
Liam vient de s'arrêter. Et en profita pour s'essuyer le menton rempli de sa bave.  
-C'est pas très malin de me traiter de con alors que j'ai la tête dans ton cul à te faire mouiller comme une fillette si tu veux tout savoir.  
-J'suis désolé Liam mais j'en perds les mots ohh recommence s'il te plait tu me tues là. Je peux continuer à te vouvoyer et t'appeler papa si c'est tout ce que tu veux, j'suis prêt à tout là maintenant pour que tu continues ce que t'a commencé, putain!  
-Mhhh tu crois vraiment qu'un garçon comme ça mérite d'être récompensé?  
Louis ne répondit pas de suite, puis fini par lâcher un petit "non...papa" timide, tel un enfant,  
-Bien. Tu recommenceras?  
-Non...non. Promis, S'il te plait, tu peux continuer..?

 

Liam se redresse, et va chercher dans la table de nuit de Zayn une sorte de planche en silicone noir? . Louis qui regarde Liam se pose de nombreuses questions, là tout de suite, mais ne dit pourtant rien.

 

-J'ai eu ça dans un magasin dans Tokyo la dernière fois, j'me suis dit que ça pouvait toujours être utile! Dit-il en haussant simplement les épaules.

 

Liam revient dans le lit, et reprend sa position. Louis, retissant, qui est dans une position cambré, s'allonge totalement sur le ventre à la place, comme pour essayer de se confondre dans les couvertures, pour éviter que son cul soit dans l'air. Mais bien sûr, ses fesses sont encore aussi bien visibles et accessibles pour Liam.. On dirait un enfant de cinq ans qui se cache les yeux de ses mains pour pas que les autres le voit, alors que.. tout le monde le voit.

 

Zayn a retiré ses doigts de ses fesses également, et commence à pétrir l'une de ses deux fesses bien ronde de sa pomme de main. Et sans prévenir, Liam fait claquer le morceau de silicone sur la fesse libre, et Louis commence à pleurnicher à nouveau, tant ça piquait. Il se retourne vers Liam, qui est à côté de Zayn.

 

-Je ne veux même pas que tu dises un mot... Juste trois fois.Ca t'apprendra. D'accord?  
Louis ne sort pas un mot, mais acquiesce du regard à la place.

 

La deuxième se fait sur la fesse que Zayn venait d'avoir en main, et ressent ainsi un peu 'moins' de douleur...Mais ça n'empêche pas Louis de geindre dans son oreiller.

 

-Encore une mon grand, l'encourage Zayn.

 

Et une fois fait, Louis se tourne pour se retrouver ainsi sur le dos, ayant son cul à l'abris, bien qu'il brûle suite aux frottements des draps et à son poids.

Mais cette sensation lui fait plus de bien que de mal, au final. Car sa bite suinte encore, et son gland est encore plus humide que tout à l'heure. Zayn s'en rend compte, et ne peut s'empêcher à le faire mouiller encore un peu...  
Il écarte ses jambes brusquement et se met entre elle à genoux, et commence à lécher sa raie, tout en remontant jusqu'à ses testicules, où il prend soin de sucer chacune d'elles goulûment, jusqu'à voir Louis se tortiller en dessous de lui.

 

Liam s'allonge sur le lit, près de Louis, et s'attarde sur les aisselles de Louis qui se trouvent à son nez.  
Louis se tient aux barreaux du lit , les yeux fermés, en se dandinant dans tous les sens, laissant son corps parler et profiter des sensations qui se présentent à lui.

Il est très bruyant, d'autant plus lorsque Liam commence à l'embrasser et lécher tout le long de cette zone hétérogène pour lui. Il joue également avec ses tétons durcis sous l'excitation.

 

Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, il se retrouva en sueur et haletant, son orgasme se trouvant de plus en plus proche, son sexe en est presque violet tellement il lui fait mal d'être si tendu et non touché. Mais il aime ça, à vrai dire, C'était la première fois, mais pourtant jamais il n'a jamais été si excité et n'a jamais ressenti autant de sensations de sa vie.

Zayn avertit par ses plaintes, commence à remonter légèrement sa langue le long de la verge de Louis, en commençant par la base, en remontant d'une vitesse atrocement longue, tout en apportant un doigt à son anus.  
Il n'a pas le temps d'arriver au sommet de sa bite, que Louis jouit déjà, laissant ainsi le sperme dégouliner le long de sa verge.

Sous un soupir d'extase, Louis essaye tant bien que mal de se remettre de ses émotions.

 

-Alors Tommo, comment tu te sens? Demande Liam avec un grand sourire, en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres humide de Louis.

 

Louis est incapable de sortir un mot, il a juste mimé un "merci", les yeux pétillants, en replaçant sa mèche mouillée de sueur.

 

-Quand tu veux bébé. N'hésite pas, quand tu as un coup de mou avec Harry. Tu vois qu'ici, sans qu'on te fasse quoi que ce soit, tu jouis tout seul comme un grand.  
-Allons dormir maintenant, vous n'êtes pas fatigués vous? Dit ensuite Liam.  
-Mais...et vous? Vous n'allez pas jouir? Demande Louis, avant de regarder l'entre jambe de Liam. Ohh.. dit-il avant de s'apercevoir qu'il est tout mouillé. Il avait jouit lui aussi, sans être touché.  
-Et moi..c'est fait. J'en ai profité quand je te suçais.. Ajoute Zayn en riant.

 

Et ils s'endorment ici tous les trois, exténués de leurs ébats.


End file.
